Tobi Nyari Pacar
by kittyinanutshell
Summary: Tobi si pemuda berasal dari desa mau nyari pacarnya yang hilang ke kota. Eh tau - tau ketemu si Pein tukang becak. Apakah Pein mau membantu? Silahkan baca deh : Ide jadul banget yang saya dapatkan :  Mohon maklumi cerita fist fic saya :


Disclaimer : Naru punya saya! *plaked by Masashi Kishimoto* (?)

Masashi : Heh , dasar anak kecil kurang kerjaan! Semena – mena lagi , Naruto tuh cuman milik saya!

Author : Lho? Nanti yang mewariskannya siapa hayo?

Masashi : Situ ngarep saya meninggal HAH? *twitchtwitch*

Author : E-eeh? Bu-bukan..Anu..Sa—

GAPLOK DOOAR BLESSH~

*Author tepar , Bang Kishi berlalu* Mari kita lanjutkan~

Naruto : Akatsuki

Main Chara : Pein/Pain & Tobi aka Madara U.

Genre : Humor – Parody

Rate : K+ ( Sebenarnya semua umur sih , kecuali anak yang belum direncanakan *bunuhed*)

Pair : TobiEti (Whoot? Eti?) OC banget :p

Warn : OOC , OC , AU , typo(s) , dll. Dapat mengakibatkan serangan jantung dan diare seketika *plakplaked*. Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita. Peace and Happy Enjoy! Jika anda tidak berminat untuk membaca pick gaje saya ini , Don't read! Mohon bantuannya ya karena ini pick pertama Macho

Summary : Kisah Tobi si anak desa yang sedang mencari pacarnya yang hilang di kota. Terus ketemu ama Pein si tukang becak. Apakah Pein akan membantu Tobi yang malang? *plak* Waduh aneh ga nih ya? Baca aja deh , hehe selamat membaca :D

Tobi Nyari Pacar

Chapter 1 – Pacar saya ilang Om!

Di siang hari yang terik dan panas , terlihat tukang becak yang sedang ngadem di dalem becaknya sambil ngipas – ngipas muka pake kain kumelnya. Pemuda yang diperkirakan bernama Pein ini sibuk mengeluh – eluh *?*.

"Hadooh , nasib begini dah jadi tukang becak! Nyari duit 2 juta perhari aja susah!" gerutunya sambil ngacak – ngacak rambut orange jabriknya. Maklum , tukang becak baru! Dulu dia bekerja sebagai managemen pengumpulan uang secara paksa dan kehakiman tersendiri alias preman pasar *plaked* yang suka make piercing banyak banget hampir di seluruh wajahnya. Eh , pas malem jum'at kliwon , Pein kena hidayah oleh Dewa Janshin (?). Alhasil , Pein langsung jadi alim dan keluar dari anggota malak – memalak secara tidak halal. Lalu setelah sekian lama dia meninggalkan rumahnya lalu dia pun pulang. Setelah mendapat bogeman mateng dari si Emak dan Babe , Pein dengan ikhlas mencabut piercing – piercing tersebut agar dirinya bisa dipandang suci kembali (?). Dan beginilah dia , berprofesi sebagai tukang becak modern (?).

"Teman – teman di SD udah ada yang jadi sarjana , dokter , mayor , bahkan ada yang jadi gelandangan segala!" gerutunya lagi. Busyet , nih orang muji atau nyindir?

"Cita – cita dari kecil pengen jadi penyanyi pop , eh udah gede yang suksesnya jadi tukang becaknya! Nasib , haduh….haduh..gawat – gawat!" nih orang emang hobi ngegerutu ape ya? Tak lama kemudian , dari ujung pelosok di sana , aki – aki dengan tidak elit meneriaki Pein yang lagi asyik nguap.

"Oiiii , becchak!" teriaknya. Si Pein yang tadi asyik nguap langsung keselek becaknya (?). Dia langsung nyengir seraya balas teriak "Iyaa!" lalu dia bergumam , "Yah , memang gua musti dapet rejeki nih!" lalu dia keluar dari sangkar (?) becaknya dan hendak mendorong si becak ke tempat dimana aki – aki itu berdiri.

"Oiiiii! Beeechhak!" teriak si aki ga sabaran. Mau tak mau si Pein ikut naik darah juga.

"Iyayaya!" balasnya. Setelah sampai di tempat si aki lagi asyik makan es duren , Pein nyengir sambil berkata dengan bodohnya , "Mau naik becak Ki?" tanya si Pein.

"Hooe? Oeoeoe!" jawab si aki – aki yang ternyata ngomongnya pake logat China-Haiiya.

"Mau kemana Engko?" tanya si Pein. Aki – aki yang diketahui author yang bernama Itachi mendelik kepada si Pein dengan tidak elit alias idung kembang kempis.

"Oeoe? Jangan tanya! Jangan tau! Itu mau ulusan oe atuh!" cletuknya. Pein sweatdrop. "Bukan! Maksud saya si Engko mau pergi kemana?" ulang Pein. Itachi ngendus – ngendus.

"Kan tadi oe bilang , itu mah ulusan oe! Tidak usah tau! Pokoknya antal oe ke sekatsiong!" akhirnya... lalu si Pein nyengir lagi.

"Naah gitu , bilang dari tadi kek!" seru Pein. Sekarang gantian Itachi yang nyengir. "Lima latus ya!".

Twitch….twitch…

"Giilla! Masa naik becak gopek sih? 2 juta lah!" protes Pein asal nyeplos. Itachi yang kaget jantungnya langsung kumat.

"2 Yutaa? Tukang becak salap! 2 yuta mah kalo naik becak ke gunung Himalaya! Helan…helan , balu peltama kali ketemu tukang becak yang salap kayak begini!" gerutu Itachi. Pein langsung aja nyerocos.

"Ya masa sih Engko? Naik becak gopek!" desah Pein pasrah. Itachi malah senyum – senyum. "Hehehe , bagaimana kalau gocung?" tanya Itachi. Pein langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Gocung tuh berapa Ko?" tanya Pein. Baru pertama kali denger ada mata uang namanya gocung tuh '-_-

"Situ Gopek lima latuskan? Gocung tuh tiga latus!" jawab Itachi innocent. Pein hendak menajong tuh aki – aki ke laut biar kelelep , namun kasian emang udah manula *chidored*.

"Duuh , gimana sih Engko? Udahlah gopek aja!" protes Pein lagi. Katakanlah ini kedua orang lagi mau nawar harga sayur di pasar loak (?).

"Oh tidak , kalau oe kasih gocung , ntar oe kasih tambah dua latus! Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi. Pein terlihat sedang hitung – menghitung dengan sepuluh jarinya (?).

"Tiga ratus…ditambah dua ratus…Adduuh sama aja Engkoo!" teriak Pein frustasi. Tapi sayang si Itachi makin ngotot aja.

"Oh beda! Jangan paksa olang donk! Hehehe , tiga latus , ntar oe kasih tambah dua la—"

"Sumuhun! Sumuhun! Dah deh Engko naik aja deh! Gapapa gopek maupun gocung tambah dua ratus pun , yang penting uang!" cletuk Pein pasrah kaprah. Itachi dengan perasaan bangga langsung masuk ke dalam becak. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke tempat yang akan dituju si Itachi , naik becak aja kok susah sih?

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit menempuh perjalanan…

"Hah…hah! Engko , sampe nih Engko!" ujar Pein dengan napas ngosh – ngoshan. Itachi langsung membelalakan kedua bola mata onyxnya sambil mangap lebar.

"Hoooee? Tukang becak gelo edan!" teriak Itachi dengan edannya (?) , seketika si Pein langsung lompat dari kursi emang (?) becak dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Lho? Kenapa lagi Engko?" tanya Pein bingung.

"Oe bilang pengen ke setaksiong! Bukan ke setadion! Masa , Oe mau naik keleta api ke Sulabaya , malah nonton sepak bola. Pake pikilan atuuhh!" jawab Itachi dengan stressnya. Pein ber-oh ria lalu nyengir lagi.

"Habis sih , dikirain mau ke stadion! Udah atuh ayo kita langsung saja ke station!" seru Pein ceria.

"Setaksiong?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah polosnya lagi.

"SE-TA-SI-ON!" eja Pein dengan keras biar si Itachi ngerti. Ternyata benar Itachi langsung ber-oh ria.

"Hohoho , Oe mah ga bisa atuh ngomong kayak begitu. Stasion!" jawabnya polos.

"Itu bisa! Aduuuhh!" si Pein menjeduk – jedukkan kepalanya ke becaknya. Berharap dia bisa selamat dari godaan kesetanan si Itachi. Tuhan selalu memberkatimu nak~ *pletok*.

"Hehe maap! Tadi itu cuman contoh!" cletuknya. Pein geleng – geleng dugem – dugem (?) langsung saja si Pein cabut dari stadion tersebut ke stasion.

.

.

.

"Hooaaamm~" setelah lelah berurusan dengan aki – aki kurang kerjaan tadi , Pein memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumahnya. Sampai suatu ketika…

TOK…TOK…TOK

"Permisi Om! Misi , ada orang nih di luar Om!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Pein langsung keselek lagi sama kursi bambunya (?). Itulah karma bagi orang yang suka nguap sembarangan! *gaploked*. Dengan langkah terburu – buru si Pein langsung berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Iyya sebentar!" ujarnya. Dalam hati dia tertawa bangga , 'Hah , seumur jadi tukang becak baru kali ini gue dipanggil Om!' batinnya. Pein membuka pintu rumahnya dan dengan tidak elit nanya balik , "Iya sama saya?" tanyanya bego. Si pemuda berambut hitam dengan topeng loli pop orange mengangguk lemas.

"Begini Om , saya orang desa!" seru pemuda tersebut. Pein tersenyum ketika melihat name badge yang dikenakan pemuda itu di kaos kucelnya.

"Wah , pasti situ karyawan di kota ini ya! Bagus dong , tapi kok ga pake kemeja?" tanya si Pein heran. Pemuda yang setelah diketahui bernama Tobi menggeleng lemas.

"Bukan saya ini hanya tukang sayur keliling!" jawabnya polos. Pein jungkir balik guling – guling.

"Situ kumaha bagaimana? Kenapa tukang sayur pake name badge segala sih?" tanya Pein.

"Ya biar eksis gitu Om. Keliling – keliling komplek!" jawabnya lagi. Pein berusaha tenang dan stay cool *wew*. "Ada apa kemari?" tanya Pein. Tobi masih dengan ekspresi lemes bin leules.

"Saya mau mencari pacar saya yang hilang Om!"

De ja vu…..

*twitch…twitch…*

"APUAH? Kenapa harus bilang ke saya? Ada hubungannya dengan saya?" tanya Pein girang. Tobi menggeleng , Pein menghela nafas. "Ya saya mau laporan Om!" sambungnya lagi.

"Haduh kamu ini ada – ada saja! Kalau laporan kehilangan ya kamu bilang dong ke polisi! Saya ini hanya tukang becak!" jelas Pein. Tobi diem aja sambil menampakan ekspresi diem suriyem. Karena kasihan , Pein segera membawa si Tobi ke dalam rumahnya dan menyuruh Tobi menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik legenda mistis ini~ *plaked*.

.

.

"Ouh , begitu. Jadi tuh sodara dari desa ke kota mau mencari pacar sodara?" ulang si Pein.

"Bukan pacar sodara! Tapi pacar saya!" ralatnya. Pein jungkir balik. "Maksud sodara yang saya katakan itu kamu!" ralat Pein. Tobi ber-oh ria.

"Lalu dia meninggalkan surat saja dan langsung pergi ke kota ya? Hmm..kalau boleh tau apa isi suratnya?" tanya Pein.

"Menyedihkan.." jawab Tobi lemes. Pein mendelik heran.

"Menyedihkan bagaimana?" tanya Pein. Tobi menghela nafas panjang sejenak.

"Habis da tulisannya jelek jadi pasti isinya menyedihkan. Lagi pula saya ga bisa baca!" jelas Tobi.

GUBRAK

"Baiklah mana sini suratnya! Kau bawa ga?" tanya Pein sambil meringis karena kepalanya benjol – benjol habis jungkir balik seharian (?).

"Iya. Nih…" si Tobi ngasih secarik kerta berwarna pinky kepada Pein lalu si Pein menerimanya dan membacanya.

"Ehem…Ehem. Kang Tobi bin Tobing sayang~ Bagaimana kabarmu?" si Pein membaca tuh surat dengan khidmatnya.

"Baik sayang…" jawab Tobi dengan nada lemes seperti biasa. Pein pengen banget najong Tobi pake becaknya.

"Jangan dijawab! Ini mah kata surat bukan kata saya! Dahlah lanjut!" gerutu Pein. Lalu dia kembali membaca surat tersebut.

"Dengan ini Eti mengatakan puji dan syukur kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa—busyet kayak baca pidato aja tuh! Ehem , Eti ingin bilang bahwa Eti merasa sangat sedih. Eti sangat kecewa karena Kang Tobi yang ternyata menipu Eti. Dulu , dikau berkata engkau seorang bintang film , eh tau – tau besoknya Eti liat dengan mata kepala Eti sendiri bahwa Kang Tobi ternyata tukang sayur keliling. Eti sangt Kang~ Nyeuri hate~ Isin ka si emak , babeh , tetangga , simpanan (?) , dll. Maapan Eti Kang~ Eti harus pergi , entah keman! Oh Dewa~" akhirnya dengan penuh pendramatisan si Pein menyelesaikan isi surat tersebut. Tobi yang berada di sebelah Pein nyingsreuk ingusnya dengan kaos si Pein.

Setelah selesai membaca surat , barulah Pein berfikir , 'Eti? Wah namanya aneh banget! Kok si Tobi bisa suka sama nih gadis ya? Dari nama kayaknya orang Indo nih!'*maaf bagi yang namanya Eti maupun punya kenalan , sodara , kerabat yang bernama Eti *.

"Hadoh , situ juga yang salah! Ngaku – ngaku bintang pelem kayak muka lu yang ganteng aja! *jero*. Ieuh nih , kalau sama pacar harus jujur. Seperti saya , walau saya tukang becak , saya terus terang kepada pacar saya bahwa saya ini direktur bank! Nah kamu? Haduh…haduh!" Ckck si Pein , sendirinya sesat! Inilah kalau kena hidayah Dewa Janshin *plaked*.

"Hah , mau bagaimana lagi Pak!" jawab Tobi. Pein melongo.

"Tadi Om sekarang Bapak? Kumaha sih?" tanya si Pein mengelus – elus kepalanya yang udah mulai membotak karena stress melulu *gaplok*.

"Yaudah deh , Dek!"

Pein ,bersyukurlah kau bisa jadi lebih muda lagi kalau dipanggil Adek!

"Saya gamau jadi cepet tua gara – gara kebanyakan stress. Baiklah saya mau membantu sodara walau sodara sifatnya rada – rada. Karena jaman sekarang tuh kalau orang kota ke desa , orang desa membantu. Tapi orang desa ke kota? Waah kasian.."

Readers and Author : "Weeeewew~ Cuuiit~ Prikitiew~"

"Maka dari itu saya mau membantu , dah deh ga usah muji gitu malu saya!"

Readers and Author : *sweatdrop berjamaah*

"Oh begitu.." dengan polosnya Tobi menjawab.

"Dah deh , kemon kita cabut!" teriak Pein semangat. Hah , baiklah kita tunggu chapter berikutnya apa yang akan terjadi dengan Pein dan Tobi sepanjang perjalanan mencari Eti pacarnya Tobi yang menghilang tanpa status (?)

TBC

Hehehe ada yang nyadar ini pick jiplakan cerita jaduul banget? *plakplak*

Hahaha inikan cerita jaman The Kabayan dan Kang Ibing *gaplok*

Macho meang orang jadul ternyata. Hehehe , demi mengharumkan nama baik pelawak jaman dahulu kala. Macho lagi kesengsem nih sama mereka *plaked* (waaah keterlaluan , padahal orang yang di-fansnin udah ilang kemana~)

Bagi yang mau review silahkan. Bagi yang mau kritik dan saran silahkan. Ini cerita sudah Macho ubat sedemikian mungkin biar ga mirip banget. Oh iya chapter selanjutnya asli buatan Macho sendiri. Mungkin akan lebih gila dari yang sebelumnya.

Ok Macho pengen curcol bentar , kenapa di pick ini Macho sering ditabokin kayak begini? *plak again* , kenapa si Pein jadi tukang ngegerutu? Dan kenapa si Pein jadi hobi nyengir sama jungkir balik? Kenapa Pein bisa bahasa Sunda? Sejak kapan Konoha ada Surabaya? Dan yang paling penting , kenapa cerita ini banyak tanda tanyanya? *dibunuh*

Review aja deh terimakasih sudah mau membaca :D


End file.
